


Welcome to Chaos

by BluBooThalassophile, Chromic7sky



Series: HfaB Universe [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: Inter-dimensional collisions of the multiverse happened when Ingram Alfred Wayne’s powers ignite, dragging him and his father into another dimension and tearing that dimension’s seal. The demons are now coming, and of course it’s the week before the Biggest Wedding Of The Century!





	1. Demon Babies

Damian walked around the Manor tiredly as he rubbed the back of the wailing baby, Ingram wasn’t having a good night. Raven was literally exhausted into a fever and chills, his wife had never looked so poor in health; even after some of the attacks they had been through. So, in concern for his wife he had insisted that she take the next few days off, with Kori, and just rest at one of those spas women always liked. Now he had four children under the age of five in his care.

How The Hell Raven Handled This He Did Not Know! But he avowed to never belittle or berate his wife’s wondrous parenting abilities as he paced the nursery with a howling Ingram, while trying not to trip on the twins toys, and with Casimir trailing after him holding Huckleberry Fin in hand as Damian called Dick for help. Dick, or Maya, or Tim; hell even Jason would do at the moment because Jason had that magic with kids that always had kids doing what he told them to do.

“Papa!” Cas whined.

“Papa is on the phone,” he said softly to Cas and those large lilac eyes filled with tears. Damian admitted surrender now as he tossed the phone aside, knelt down with a screaming Ingo and picked up the book.

“AH! That Mine!” one of the twins shouted which had the other screaming, then there was a crash. Damian reluctantly set Ingram in the crib before darting out of the nursery to find the two troublemakers sitting in the remains of a Ming Dynasty vase. Tears were blooming in those mismatched eyes as the two dark heads, with violet undertones turned to him.

“Papa!” they both wailed, Damian just scooped them up, tossing Raynor over his shoulder as Jason always did which produced a giggle from the sniffling toddler before he kissed Fawke’s head and walked them into the nursery.

“Alright, bed time!” he sighed in defeat and wondered for the thousandth time how father had managed to make handling them easy. Wrangling Cas for bed apparently involved bribery of Huckleberry Fin being read, which finally enticed his eldest to his ‘big boy bed’.

Damian settled with Ingram on his chest as the baby had cried himself to sleep, opened the book and had three sets of eyes on him as he started to read where Raven had marked the finishing point. Six eyes started drooping as his own felt heavy reading.

How Raven did this daily when he was on patrol he did not know but Damian was never taking his wife for granted again! Raven was clearly a saint, and he would worship her thoroughly when she returned, and he’d possibly get a vasectomy. These four were more of a handful than their cousins. And that was saying something as all Bats were handful.

Slow his own eyes were closing as his hand fell limp with his book.

He didn’t remember nodding off as his head fell to the side.

* * *

 

Jason ran over the rooftops, lightly, as he leapt over the gaps. He twisted as he intercepted a fist and smiled before he twisted around to slam the back of his leg into the Assassin before he knocked him off balance then caught the other. Throwing his weight into the fight he twisted the other man’s arm behind his back for it to break viciously before he knocked the other into his fallen comrade. Leaping away he twisted back, flipping through the air as his hand caught the ledge of the building and he swung himself upwards to slam his knees into the other on comer.

She stood before him, her boots polished, and his eyes flicked up to her as he stood.

“Talia,” he greeted the shorter woman. Her predatory green eyes flicked towards him.

“You have not lost your touch, Jason,” she observed.

“What do you want?”

“My child.”

“Well, talk to B,” he suggested.

“You will get him back for me,” she stated.

“Ya-No. Leave me out of it Talia, and the next time you send your cronies after me I’ll send them back in body bags,” he waved her off before leaping down to the street where he melted into the crowd as he slid his domino mask into his pocket. Jason glanced at the time, he was running late, but he figured if he jogged he’d get there in time.

He had agreed, with great reluctance to take Lian, Terry, Helena and Mar'i for the weekend so B, Selina, Tim, and family could go to Dick’s rehearsal wedding. Roy had a function with the Queens, which was why Jay had Lian with the rest the brats, and Raven was his back up because the Maid of Honor had finals she couldn’t miss. Stephanie and Cass were at the rehearsal wedding because Stephanie had finished her finals before Raven had. Damian was also staying behind because he had a school thing before the break for the wedding, then Jay was driving the rest of them up to Vermont for the wedding.

His phone rang and he picked it up. “Yeah, I’m almost to the station, I got a bit side tracked.”

“Really Jay! I got a plane to catch!” Roy snapped.

“Cool your tits I’m walking in the building now.” he snapped. Roy and Lian were at their meeting spot with Ace who was wagging his tail as Jason approached and Lian squealed in delight then.

“Heyya kiddo,” Jason smiled at the grinning baby who grabbed for him and Jason smoothly slid her onto his hip from Roy’s grasp as he took their designated diaper bag and the leash.

“Kay, you have all the shit, I have a plane, I’ll see you guys in Vermont for the wedding,” Roy said.

“Don’t kill Queen!” Jason called after his best friend.

“Trying not to!” Roy shouted back as he disappeared into the crowd. Jason smiled a bit as Lian patted his cheek.

“Ready to go pretty girl?” he asked as they walked.

“Jay!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you, heel Ace,” he ordered.

* * *

 

Raven lounged on her hotel bed contemplating if she should or should not call her husband to see if he was handling everything alright. Her empathy read only exhaustion and frustration from him, and she completely understood that.

Cas was the easy baby, oh she’d preach that to her dying days. Casimir was the EASY child.

Raynor and Fawke, mischievous, but sweethearts and innocent with their father’s boundless energy. Energy she supposed was because Bats were naturally boundless with energy, and if she didn’t happen to know the Bats were human she’d have thought them demons in disguise; and that was coming from her.

Then there was Ingram. Ingram was her most difficult, clingy baby and he was colicky to the point of clingy which the others simply were not. It was rather maddening, and endearing. Ingo was a mama’s boy, and she knew it.

Raven bit her lip as she sat up and hesitantly she reached for the phone then pulled away.

No. No, she would  ** _Not_**  be  **THAT**  wife who had no faith in her husband taking care of THEIR children.

She loved Damian, she had loved him since she was fifteen. He was an eternal pain in her ass, but she loved the infuriating, angry Robin and watched him grow into a compassionate young Nightwing and now was becoming a confident Batman. She loved him, she loved him more than life itself. Sighing she laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

It wouldn’t be cheating if she just slipped over there to check in and make sure the house hadn’t been burned to the ground, would it?

Her husband could not cook, and if it were not for Jason then she had no doubts they’d have starved. She knew that her brother-in-law had left the fridge full of left overs before he had left on his weekend… actually she didn’t know what Jason was doing in his down time, he didn’t share what it was he was up to. Tim and Stephanie were in New York for a business conference. Mar'i was on a Titan’s mission in deep space. Dick was off on his own mission with B. Maya had the LoA to run. Jon didn’t know about their children yet; and that had been a bit of a terrible headache argument between her and Damian. And Selina was out with the Sirens.

Raven bit her lips as she sat up and thought about just peeking in to check on her husband and children.

She should just to make sure they were alright.

No. No, she was not that woman! She would enjoy her weekend and return home and put out whatever fires had happened in her absence. Hopefully no one would be raising hell or something.

But she would enjoy her husband’s thoughtful gift of a weekend off.

She could do that for him.

* * *

 

Raven walked into the Manor, with a portal because she was too tired to even attempt to be a normal Gothamite, and use the public transportation. She had had a hell of a day, studying at last minute. Only for Artemis to interrupt her with the insistence of shopping for a wedding gift for Dick and Kori because Artemis was Jason’s plus one for the wedding.

Raven would have gone with Jay except she had agreed, that as the maid of honor she should be paired with a groomsman for the weekend. She was with Wally for the weekend of the wedding, and that was fine with her because Wally was falling for someone else.

Something slammed into her knees and sent her stumbling down the stairs with a squeak. She slammed into someone on her way down and they crashed in a tangle of familiar limbs at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sunshine!” he groaned.

“Jay!” Terry screamed as the near three year old ran down the stairs with the nimble abilities of a Bat.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she sat up, straddling his stomach catching Terry before he tripped and floated him around to be hugged by her.

“What is it with you and running into me Queen?” Jason asked.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I was looking for my book so I could go study, my final is Monday,” she said.

“True. Kay, now get off,” Jason ordered as they heard the other hellions coming and a dog bark.

“Where’s Damian?”

“He said he’d be back tonight, I agreed with B to take him patrolling, though I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Alright, and Cat?”

“She and Kori collaborated on a list for you and the three hellions.” Jason said pulling it from his pocket and handing it to her as they stood. Raven looked it over.

“I can handle this,” she decided.

“Good,” Jason nodded.

“Your date asked me to help her buy a wedding dress and gift for Dick and Kori,” Raven announced setting to toddler down as they walked. Terry immediately squealed as he hugged Jason’s ankle like a lead weight. Helena appeared holding onto a flying, flaming Mar'i with Lian holding onto Ace.

“Hey girls, we’re going to have fun tonight!” Raven smiled as she levitated the girls, who squealed in delight.

“What did you help her buy them?” Jason asked.

“I talked her off of weapons and she agreed to giving them a waffle iron,” Raven shrugged. “It’s the only thing not check off their registry!”

“Why do they need a waffle iron!? They’re moving into the Manor which has everything?” then he arched his brow as his eyes narrowed on her. “It’s for you.”

“No, I swear, I’ll give you the registry,” she defended her lie valiantly.

“You suck at lying, little bird,” Jason stated blandly.

“Fine, it’s for me, but the Sirens don’t have one and I’m a broke college student,” she stated.

“You are a devious demon.”

“Queen of Hell, not Heaven.”

“True shit.”


	2. Disney and Disasters

Raven walked in holding a bowl of popcorn with Helena on her hip.

“And you’re sure you can handle the four hellions?” Jason asked again.

“No, no I’m not sure that I, the Queen of Hell, can handle for kids under the age of three.” She sighed as she gave her best friend a baleful stare.

“Hey, I’m being responsible and asking!”

“Go, you and Dami will be back by three, we’ll be sleeping, if you’re running late, text me, and we’re having a Disney and Pixar marathon,” Raven stated as she set the popcorn down. Ace thumped his tail as he cuddled Lian on the couch. Alfred the cat was stretched out on the back of the couch and Titus sat in front of the Batcave entrance faithfully because Damian was going to go there, the dog would try to deter that. Terry giggled and held onto a floating Mar'i who was sucking her pacifier innocently as her solid green eyes stared down at them.

“Rae…”

“Go Jason, I babysit your hellion all the time.” she shoved at Jason’s shoulder towards the clock.

“Lian’s not mine,” Jason grumbled.

“And I’m your lover, get going Jason, Damian will be down soon,” she shoved him at the door.

“Seriously Rae, if anything happens…” Jason started.

“Jason Peter Todd If You Do Not Go Down That Clock I Will Send You To Hell! Go!” she snapped and pointed at the clock.

“Fine, if you need me call!” he called over his shoulder.

“Helena, your big brother is an idiot,” Raven smiled at the baby girl. Helena smiled.

“I’m not her brother!”

“Technically you are! Cat adopted you! Now Go Jay!” she shouted after him before shutting the clock behind him and flopping onto the couch. She used her powers to catch Terry who squealed in delight as at being caught by telekinesis then she set him on the couch. Mar'i flew onto Raven’s shoulder.

“Hello darling,” Raven smiled at her goddaughter. The baby sucked her pacifier as her riot of flaming black curls pinkened at the tips.

“Raven,” Damian’s commanding tone had her looking up at the kid. He was about twelve.

“If you ask if I can handle this I would like to point out I am legal to drink on the solstice and can vote, have magic, telekinesis, shadows, and many other powers, which is more than you, so get your ass down to that cave and go!” she snapped. The tween huffed as he stalked to the cave then and Raven smiled.

“Incredibles 2!” she said, Lian and Terry squealed for joy at her words, Helena laughed, Mar'i tugged on her hair. Raven used the shadows to set it up, having the babies fascination as it started the movie then.

Raven summoned her math book for studying as she had that atrocious math final on Monday, then a wedding to attend on Saturday. Plus the week of prepping this was going to take, and the three day celebration for Dick and Kori’s wedding… it was going to be a long week.

* * *

 

Damian roused when he heard voice then bolted upright noticing the weight on his chest was missing, he was up and silently making his way through the house and came to the family entertainment room.

He stopped in shock as he stared at Ingo sitting there, holding the remote, sucking on a book; Huckleberry Finn, staring with wide eyes at the television. Damian just blinked several times to make sure he was seeing this right, when the lavender head turned on him and brilliant emerald eyes stared at him as Ingo sucked harder on the book. For being a year and about a half old, Ingo was a quiet baby who didn’t talk all that much.

“Mama,” Ingo suddenly blurted out, the book clattered onto the floor and his son looked bewildered and disappointed.

“Mama is resting,” he assured his child sitting down on the couch with Ingo and picking the kid up.

“Mama!” the boy pointed at the television and Damian stared at the video of his and Raven’s wedding. Raven was smiling, her lavender hair was pulled up and twisted into an intricate bun, her wine colored eyes were shining brightly and beautifully as a pink blush dusted her pale cheeks. She stood there before him in a beautiful feathery like dress, it looked like something of a dream. He hugged Ingo and stared at his wedding.

Jon had been his best man. Dick was with Kori and holding baby Mar'i, Tim and Stephanie were there, Jason was ginning mischievously, Maya, Mother, Selina, Father, they were all there, and he could only remember having eyes for Raven. It was something magical.

“Mama,” Ingo whined and reached for her.

“Mama is not here, she is resting.”

Tears formed in Ingo’s eyes and Damian stroked his son’s head.

“It is alright son, she will be back.”

“Mama,” Ingo whined.

Damian wanted his wife too, and he kind of wished he was there with her now. But that was not possible right now, she was at a spa resort in Vermont, and she’d be resting, pampered, cared for, everything he needed.

“Mama NOW!” Ingo screamed.

“No!” Damian snapped as he stood.

The room trembled, books rattled on their shelves and things started flying and Ingo screamed at the top of his lungs then.

“MAMA NOW!” Ingo screamed.

“No!” Damian repeated wincing at the pitch. There was a scream then there was darkness and Damian yelped as he was sucked into a void like one of Raven’s portals before he came stumbling out the other side in his family entertainment room and fell over the back of the couch, curling around Ingo to protect the baby.

“OW!” He landed on someone, there was a startled yelp before shadows warped and everything went flying. With a thud he slammed into a table, there were barks and low growls and screams, but pain burst forward when he smashed his elbow.

“Mama!” Ingo shouted then.

“What the Hell!?” a feminine voice gasped.

* * *

 

Jason was in his armor, on his bike when the demon spawn joined him.

“Raven is pushy.”

“She doesn’t like hovering,” Jason shrugged. He got it, he was hovering, but seriously, the four kids, under the age of four, together, they were trouble, and a handful, and he’d been duped into watching the four of them together often enough to hesitate. He also knew if Raven was in over her head she’d call her moms, right? Harley and Ivy were surprisingly good with Helena and Lian, he’d bet they could handle Terry and Mar'i. Oh, he needed to stop thinking and go get into trouble now. Something had to be happening tonight on patrol. Anything! It was Gotham!

“You are still insisting with Artemis as your date?” Damian sneered at the thought.

“And what’s wrong with Arty?” Jason demanded as he revved his engine, and kicked the stand up before they blasted out.

“She’s not right for you.”

“Jesus kid, it’s a date for a wedding, not an engagement for life!” Jason snapped. He had asked Artemis because Dick had gotten on his nerves, and apparently, Jason couldn’t go with Roy or Raven as Raven was the Maid of Honor and paired with the Bestman, Wally, and Roy was with Donna as they were both bridesmaid and groomsmen. Honestly, not his wedding, not his set up, not his worry, but he was going to the damn wedding as a peace offering for Dick. Dick had insisted he have a date, so Jason had asked the biggest lesbian on the planet to go with him; Artemis of Bana-Mighdall.

“It better not be,” Damian sneered.

“You do realize Arty is a lesbian, right?” Jason asked blandly.

Damian gave him a dumb look and Jason snickered then as he leapt onto the highway, they merged into traffic before speeding then, as they raced into Gotham.

Bat Brat was going to drive him nuts! Nearly two years later and the demon brat hadn’t stopped this ridiculous idea that Jason should be dating Raven, and that simply was not going to happen because she was his best friend with Roy. And Jason was not fucking up his best relationship to appease the bat brat.

There was an alert going off at WE labs, which had him and Damian turning hard down the exit as the Bat signal flickered to light then was solid as it loomed over Gotham.

Just another night in paradise!

For a mad minute everything was going to be hell and a handbasket and he was kind of looking forward to it as he raced Damian towards the precinct then for the WE problem.

-Be Safe

The text illuminated on his bike.

“How much you bet Cat forced B to text that rather than leaving to come here for the night?” Jason asked Robin.

“Father does as he pleases and does not submit to a woman’s whims!” Damian snapped.

Jason barked a laugh as they raced to the meet.

* * *

 

Raven had been dozing on the couch, with Mar'i, Helena, Lian and Terry, Ace on her feet, and Titus right below her, with Alfred the Cat on her shoulder. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she had woken to the glowing black screen, something had been tickling her empathy, and it was bothering her, then there’d been a burst of blackness, a body landing on her, which she had tossed off as she threw herself and the babies into the air, and floated ready to strike whoever it was down.

Then there’d been a scream for mama and now there was a baby with bright green eyes and purple hair flying at her.

“What the Hell!?” she gasped. Mar'i cried loudly now and there was a burst of star bolts at the baby, Raven wrapped all shadows around everyone and slammed them into a dining room as she sealed the babies in high chairs, and the stranger in a chair. The man was familiar and every flavor of his emotions a nuance she knew which had her forming a shadow blade as she approached him slowly.

“Ow,” he groaned out, then brilliant green eyes opened to stare at her. They weren’t the right eyes, but the face was right.

“Raven!?” he sputtered. “What are you doing here!? I gave you the weekend off!” he sputtered.

“Funny, no one can make me do anything, who are you?” she demanded as she lifted her shadow blade beneath his chin, tilting his head back a bit.

“Don’t be ridiculous Raven, you know exactly who I am,” the man snapped irritably.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m your husband, Damian,” he growled.

“Okay, now I just think your nuts!” She decided. “What insane version of me, would ever marry a version of Damian Wayne, other than one that clearly fell for jailbait.”

“Jailbait!? Don’t be so crass, you sound like that imbecile Todd.”

“I see, so you are from a different dimension, the Damian from here would kill for me to end up with his idiot brother.” Raven sighed and released the shadows before she grabbed the man’s head to inspect where he had hit it. It was a habit, one she wasn’t out of as she dragged her fingers through his hair and found the knot before healing that little goose egg.

“Different dimension?” Damian sputtered.

“Yes, I had thought you were from demented future, but you are most certainly from a different dimension, which means, I’m Raven, but I’m not your wife,” Raven stated releasing him.

“Ingo,” he growled as he stood for the baby. The baby squealed and Raven gasped as she was tackled on her waist by a baby who smiled brightly up at her.

“Mama!”

“Oh dear Azar,” she sighed.

“Can you get us back?”

“I don’t even know where you’re from!” Raven snapped trying to pry the clingy baby off her to hand it back to it’s father.


	3. Hell Sweet Hell

Damian took a moment as he stared at the face of this Raven to pick out ever minute difference between this one and his wife. This Raven was younger, she looked barely twenty years old; at the most, her eyes were sharper, more predatory, her face more apathetic, and there was an edge there that his wife did not have. This Raven, like his wife, radiated power, oozed magic, and displayed nothing but confidence, even as she was wrangling an over enthusiastic Ingo.

He took a moment to turn his head to stare at the other four children here, he recognized Mar'i, her solid glowing green eyes, black flaming hair, and innocent face. She looked about a year old. There was a girl, a wee bit older than Mar'i, looking about Ingo’s age, dual colored eyes, one brillian blue eye and a green eye, heterchromia, his twins had it; it must have been somewhere in his father’s line, he deduced staring at the girl. This girl looked like Selina and his father though, she was rather precious looking with her dual colored eyes, and he softened at her. There was another girl, he recognized Roy’s spawn, those dark forest green eyes and straight black hair, she looked like her mother. Then there was a child that stared at him with icy blue, almost translucent blue, eyes, with ivory skin so pale it was like ice, and hair as inky black as his own, this child he did not recognize.

“What the!?” Raven shrieked, he saw her throw up a shadow to catch herself as she surrendered and propped his son on her hip. Her hair was midnight black, but the same lavender undertones were there, but against his son’s brilliant violet hair, it was just black.

“He’s colicky and his mother’s son,” he supplied for her.

“I’m not his mother!” she gasped. Ingo was snuggling up against her and clinging tightly to her hoodie, it looked like one of the tacky ones Todd always wore in his home.

“What happened?” he finally asked rubbing his temples, he just wanted some clarity here, from Raven.

“My guess, he’s got powers, and they’re manifesting, and he can’t control them. They’re probably triggered by his emotions, he sought out a familiar psyche or taste of emotions and somehow he brought you both here,” Raven deduced.

“And where is here?” Damian demanded.

“I don’t know where it is in corilation to your universe, it’s my home though,” she said.

“Who are they?” he gestured to the children; he wanted confirmation.

“Mar'i, Helena, Lian and Terry,” Raven answered sitting, Ingo was humming as he tapped Raven’s cheek.

“And how old are you?” he asked staring at her.

“Why?”

“You look like a child.”

“Thanks. I’m twenty, I’ll be legal in June,” she muttered.

“Can you help me?” Damian asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I’ll call Jay and my Dami back.”

Damian stood as he looked out at the city, the Bat loomed overhead, it seemed… grungier here.

* * *

 

Jason didn’t land near where the commissioner could nab him up, and kicked the kid to the precinct roof as he lay very still, with is rifle in hand as he trained it on the perimeter and listened to the commish through the coms four the fourth meeting of the night; it was only midnight. His phone from Raven buzzed and habit had him answering.

“In the middle of something sunshine, can I call ya back?” he asked.

“I got a problem?”

“It’s called sugar overload,” he answered.

“Ha-ha. No, I have a serious problem, Red,” she countered.

“What’s on fire?”

“Well, nothing.”

“Then you’re good.”

“Mmm… I’m staring at Robin,” she countered.

“Queen, he’s with me, so that’s not possible,”

“Normally I’d agree.”

“How would you disagree, I’m looking at the demon spawn right now, he’s talking with the commish,” he said.

“Well… he’s about thirty, very handsome, condescending attitude, Talia’s green eyes, he favors his mother, Jay, and he’s got a baby he had with me,” she said.

Jason stiffened at that. “Jail bait’s not old enough to have a kid, Rae.”

“Mmm, he is in a different dimension.”

“WHAT!?” he sputtered.

“Yeah. That kid I told you about, brought him here,” Raven answered.

“I’ll collect the batbrat and we’ll be back in fifteen,” Jason sighed.

“Thanks,” she replied. Jason hung up, and continued his watch of Damian. This was going to be fucking weird, he knew it, he could feel it in his bones as he watched the bat brat. The kid was running off the building when Jason spoke into their comms.

“This night is boring,” Damian complained before Jason could even speak.

“Boring is best,” Jason pointed out dryly. Because he had a feeling the moment they met up with Raven it would no longer be boring. Jason kind of missed the days when the weirdest thing he had to deal with was himself. “Kay, we gotta head in for the night.”

“But there’s still work to be done.”

“I think that little bird’s problem trumps us knee capping a few more thugs,” Jason answered dryly.

“What happened!?” Damian’s tone was sharp, Jason packed his rifle and was running rooftops.

“Magic shit happened, meet you at the Cave, check in is fifteen,” Jason snapped as he leapt off the roof.

Damian grunted and the comms went silent.

Jason supposed that worst case this was another nasty trip through the multiverse for him, and he wasn’t thrilled at the thought as he landed then leapt onto his bike before revving the engine and blasting out of the alley. He soared into traffic as he headed for a secondary entrance for the Cave, which would take him beneath the harbor for the Cave.

Whatever it was that Raven had entangled herself in he hoped that it didn’t involve him getting his ass kicked into the multiverse again. He was still suffering whiplash from his first trip around the multiverse.

 _Please let this problem be an easy fix_ , he pleaded with the fates vainly.

* * *

 

Raven hung up her phone and saw weird, grown up Damian staring out at Gotham.

“The city is filthier than the one I live in,” he muttered.

“I don’t know, it’s pretty clean to what it was according to Dick,” Raven defended. She felt the need to defend Gotham because this was he moms’ home. Harley and Ivy loved Gotham, though Raven stubbornly remained a New Yorker and Victor stubbornly remained a Bostonian. Damian glowered at her, but she folded her arms.

“That is an inappropriate shirt for a young lady in the Wayne home to be wearing,” Damian stated.

Raven glanced down at her shirt; ‘On A Beer Run’ was what it red, now she remembered she was in yoga pants and a hoodie with this tank top, Jason’s hoodie to be precise.

“And I thought you’d be taller,” she jabbed and saw that she had hit a sore spot of his as she smugly smirked. He radiated this power and she almost thought it to be impressive. Almost.

“You are not like my wife.”

“I doubt your Raven and I have lived through the exact same things,” Raven felt the need to point this out.

He sighed. “I suppose not,” he admitted then looked down at her with a gaze somewhere between cold and condescending and kind and loving. “Damian al Ghul-Wayne, Batman,” he bowed a bit at her, and she blinked.

“Rachel Roth, Raven,” she replied. She bounced the baby on her hip.

 _Ingram Alfred Wayne!_  A voice stated demandingly in her head which had her jolting as she stared at the baby, he blinked up at her with brilliant emerald eyes and she stared back. He looked like her; it was unnerving.

“Hello, Ingram.”

“Ingo,” Damian corrected.

“He’s telepathic,” Raven stated.

The older Damian blinked as if this were news to him, and then looked at his son, unblinkingly. “I was unaware of this development,” he muttered.

“Alright Ingo, if you’re smart enough to telepathically communicate you’ll listen to this,” Raven stated and hoisted the boy so they were eye to eye. “I’m Not Your Mom.”

Those green eyes widened then started misting as the baby’s bottom lip quivered.

“You dimension traveled, I’ll get you home, but I’m not your mom,” she repeated. Ingo sniffed and she set him on her hip again.

“Mama,” he whimpered as he clutched her tank top and buried his head in he shoulder.

“Was that necessary?”

“Actually, yes, it was, because I’m not his mom despite being Raven. I learned this, he’ll have to learn this too if he dimension travels,” Raven admitted.

“He is a baby.”

“Capable of telepathic communication and dimension hopping, it is important he learn his reality, even your Raven will agree with that. And I have not rejected the child, merely clarified that there is more than one version of his mother in the universe, which is important for him to know,” Raven stated.

Ingo was sucking on the sweatshirt string now and stared at her with curious eyes rather than all adoring.

* * *

 

It was a ripple which had his eyes opening as he sat up in the afternoon sun beating warmly down on his black fur. His tails swished as he looked around for the disturbance of the ripple of power then he was up and padding for a portal.

He must alert his mistress to this.

Nosferatu was a faithful, loyal familiar, and as the nekomata of the Gem of Scath he felt the need to alert her to the power ripple. The power was too familiar to not need to alert her, too much of the demon was in this power.

“DADDY!” a scream alerted Nosferatu to the offspring of his child which had his ears flattening at the child’s pitch, then he rounded the corner to be face to face with a round tear stained, dual colored eyed face of Fawke.

“NOS!” she screamed before she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his fur.

“Unhand me spawn!” he screeched as he attempted to squirm to his escape, the girl howled in pain before shadows exploded which had him going limp in the toddler’s grasp.

“Daddy Gone!” she cried.

“Cease this prattle, your father is somewhere about,” he growled as he was dragged with Fawke towards the human nursery. Great, the offspring were left unattended. Idiotic humans! And they dare to think him nothing more than a best.

Yōkai did not leave their young unattended! It was too much power running rampant.

* * *

 

His eyes opened and he rumbled feeling the power, so much raw power.

Others eyes opened, and they rumbled as they were spurred to life, sliding through the fires of hell.

“Power,” he growled, and there was a magnetic pull to the power as he opened a portal from Hell towards the power and walked out.

“Sister,” his brothers whined.

“Power,” another whine and he stared out at the dreary night as his six eyes whirled and he felt a pulse of magic energy.

“Scath,” he groaned pleasurably feeling his sister’s power radiating around the raw untapped power of something new and unknown. He’d claim it, claim it as his own. His brothers surged forward, and he walked towards the shadows as he sought out this power. It would be his! His! Then he’d be King of Hell! Surpassing their terrifying father!

* * *

 

It wasn’t all that terrible if she called her husband to check in right!?

Raven tilted her head back and saw the time, then groaned as she face planted in her pillow.

She was pathetic, it was two a.m., they would all be asleep. She would not be THAT woman with no faith in her husband, he could handle this. She was sure he could.

Still, she wanted to check in…

But she didn’t want to wound Damian’s pride.

Groaning she surrendered, getting up she grabbed some ZzzQuil to knock herself out. She’d call in the morning when she wasn’t half dead from worry. Her husband could handle a night with the kids, and if he couldn’t she’d go straight home. Yes, she liked that plan!


	4. Doppelgängers Bewear!

Jason parked his bike, discarded his gear and pulled on his hoodie and sweats as he pulled on socks before jogging up the stairs of the Cave to the house.

“What do you think this is about?” Damian asked, scowling as Jason tugged off the forgotten domino mask. He got it, wearing them was habit.

“Well, it’s magic shit, we’ll find out when we get there,” Jason stated shoving Damian’s head a side to push the brat away from him. They opened the clock and there was a squeal.

“JAY!” Terry ran at his legs.

“Duck,” he responded as he caught the kid with his foot, and Terry securely wrapped himself around. Jason walked with the little anchor there. “Oi, sunshine! Get your ass over here!” Jason shouted.

“JAY! Jay! Jay!” Lian chanted as he walked into the hall.

“Fuck!” he yelped as Ace knocked him off his feet in his flying leap of excitement. He hadn’t yet trained the dog not to leap at him, and the German Shepard was a growing giant to be.

“Jason!?” Raven rounded the corner with a floating Mar'i, a purple haired baby on her hip and Helena toddling at her legs. Suddenly all the kids were off him and shadows had everyone going calm.

“Useless,” Damian muttered kicking his shoulder.

“Back of demon brat,” Jason growled as he slowly got to his feet, feeling every ache. “And Rae, I know you’re not new to Earth so you do know it’s not customary to steal a baby that you want, right?”

“Don’t be an ass Jason, I didn’t steal him,” Raven sighed.

“Uh-huh,” he nodded scratching Ace’s ear as he walked towards Raven, shoving his hands in his hoodie’s pocket. The kid stared up at him with brillian, impossibly bright verdant eyes, and seemed to glare at him as he nuzzled Raven’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and it’s kind of the problem.”

“I do not like this,” Damian decided peering at the kid. The baby suddenly looked exceedingly smug and seemed to deliberately cling a bit more onto Raven. Raven looked a bit annoyed.

“You can stop that!” she snapped.

“I didn’t do anything!” Jason growled.

“Not you, Ingo. I’m not your mom!” she growled the warning at the baby who pouted then.

“Mama!” he squealed.

“That is enough Ingram,” a suave, smooth cultured voice stated icily, which had Jason’s head snapping up as he stared at the figure past Raven’s shoulder. Instinct had him pulling Raven behind him, because everything in Jason screamed that this man was a threat and an Assassin, and sunshine was good, but she stood no chance against an Assassin.

“And you must be the little bird’s problem,” Jason deduced, his eyes narrowing on the man.

The man was about Dick’s height; shorter than himself. Black hair, spiked, and the same icy combination of ice and emerald eyes, the hich cheek bones, narrow jawline, sharp nose, full lips, arched brows, and dangerous eyes that belonged to the kid were on the man. Just the features were older, and more… more cultured, they belonged now. Also, the same scar over the left eye was there.

* * *

 

Damian stared at this version of Todd, and almost sneered. But there was something about this version of his elder brother which had him carefully selecting where to move and what to do. There was a more lethal edge to this man, one he’d have associated with Cain or Shiva, not his brother.

Todd’s short hair was black, messy, with the red undertones there still, there was brush of freckles over his cheeks and nose, the same pouty mouth, scars and nicks speaking of this one’s missing time and battles. That was something his brother didn’t have, Pennyworth had seen to taking care of the scars. But there was something more interesting here, this Todd’s eyes. They were blue, with the ring of green from the Pit pulsing in them, illuminating them dangerously.

This Todd wasn’t just dangerous, he was lethal, and Damian could respect that.

Especially with how this Todd put himself between what he perceived as a threat and Raven and children.

“Ibn al Xu’ffach, but you may call me Damian Wayne,” he said primly as he bowed a bit towards his brother and watched Raven peek around Todd. She was so impossibly small here, his wife had never seemed small, but this Raven was small. “You have my son.”

“Uh-huh,” Todd growled, the German Shepard was following it’s master’s lead, fur bristling and teeth being bared, Damian sensed if he did not say something of value soon he’d be in for a hell of a fight. Even his brother was a challenging opponent, and this Jason Todd seemed more lethal, he was impressed.

“I am from a different universe.”

“He’s not lying Jason,” Raven’s smokey monotone stated as she sidestepped Todd. “In his universe he’s married to his Raven, they have a child, Ingo, who is, here,” she said gesturing to the baby.

“Ew,” a new small voice grimaced in distained.

“What?” Todd twisted around on that.

“I would NEVER Marry Raven,” the voice stated with disdain only an al Ghul could present and Damian found himself face to face with a younger version of himself. The child glowered at him with great disdain.

“My Raven is merely a year older than myself,” he chided. As opposed to the decade this Raven was to this version of himself.

“Raven would never marry you,” younger Damian snidely pointed out, then winced as Todd smacked him upside the back of the head. “What was that for!?”

“Sorry little bird, been working with on that,” Todd growled.

“He’ll grow out of it,” Raven merely sighed, and Damian did not understand this interaction. Merely that Todd and Raven looked annoyed.

“So what are we gonna do about grumps over there?”

“Well, I need to get him home,” Raven sighed.

“I got the kids,” Jason said shoving Raven’s shoulder lightly as he tossed McGinnis over his shoulder and caught Mar'i then took Ingo, Ingo screamed.

“Zip it, come on!” Todd snapped which had Ingo going quiet and solemn. His younger self scooped up Helena and Lian as he followed Todd and the dog.

Raven stared at him as they stood alone for the first time.

* * *

 

Damian scowled at the child as Jason dropped Terry and Mar'i on the couch with Ingo before falling onto it with a low groan. Setting Helena and Lian on the couch before grabbing a movie and popping it in. it was Incredibles 2, unsurprising as Terry squealed in delight. Lian clambered up to sit on Jason’s abdomen, and Damian sat on the ground when Titus padded in.

“What do you think this means?” Damian asked.

“I think it means the exact same thing it usually means, the multiverse is fucking me over; again,” Jason answered tiredly as he held Lian on his stomach and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“Jay!” Terry tapped Jason’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he nodded as the movie started.

He didn’t like the information that he had married Raven, it was just disgusting to think that.

“I would never marry Raven, it’s wrong, and weird,” Damian cringed.

“Obviously a version of you thought she was hot,” Jason sniggered as he caught the purple haired baby.

“You and Raven belong together,” Damian stated.

“Not this shit again,” Jason groaned and Damian scowled at his big brother as Jason rubbed his eyes.

“She is your perfect match! You are an imbecile!”

“And I’m smart enough to know it’s a bad idea, come back an talk to me after you actually get a girlfriend pipsqueak.”

“You are an imbecile,” Damian muttered again as he scratched Titus’ ear as the Dane put his head in his lap. Damian knew that Jason was his dumbest brother; next to Drake, but he couldn’t figure out why it was something Jason was fighting so hard.

And all the bullshit reasoning from two Christmases ago was not a reason.

Jason was just ignoring the obvious that they all knew. Raven was meant for Jason and Jason was meant for Raven, it was that simple and obvious.

“I just think you are a coward,” Damian decided.

“Or I’m just older and wiser than you at this shit, and you need to stop presuming that you are all knowing. You’re twelve, talk to me when your twenty,” Jason warned sharply.

Damian scowled and accepted that as he caught his sister and pulled her onto his lap. Helena snuggled into him and smiled at him, her dual colored eyes bright as the pale blue and brilliant green stared at him.

* * *

 

“You and Todd?” Damian started.

“Don’t even go there or I’ll just send you to hell and bypass searching the multiverse,” Raven warned as she walked past him.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of, beloved,” he chuckled. This Raven did not look amused.

“What is it with everyone thinking I should date Jason?” she growled. “First Damian, now the Bats! What’s next!? The Outlaws!? No, we aren’t dating. Jason is my best friend, though I suppose that it’s different on your world.”

“Todd is tolerable on my world, and very good with children, but he and my wife are not friends,” he answered honestly.

“Well, here, he’s my best friend.”

“This universe seems very… different from my own. But same basics,” he admitted.

“That’s good.”

“What are you intending to do?” he asked her.

“I intend to get you home, and the kid, and hopefully we’ll never see each other again,” Raven offered him a smile.

“Beloved,” he scoffed, and saw her eye twitch. He was amused, this Raven’s apathetic façade was near perfect, but she had minor slips. His wife’s face was expressive, this one was not.

“I’m sorry, but I really have had enough trouble to last a life time with the Bats in my life, I don’t need multiverse issues as well,” she sighed.

“What is wrong with Bats?” he growled.

“Your entire family is a lightning rod for trouble.” Okay, he couldn’t argue with a true statement like that.

“Ingo is the most troublesome,” he admitted.

“He’s now a dimension hopper, if you give me permission, before you leave I’ll give you something that’ll seal that power away until he’s old enough to learn.”

“That is barbaric!” he snapped.

“Or you lose your baby in the infinity of the multiverse with no way to find him,” Raven countered.

“There is that possibility,” he sighed tiredly now that he saw the reality of what this Raven was saying.

“Children of demons, are tricky, highly intelligent, highly motivated, with powers manifesting young beyond their control. It’s like a Nephilim but worse because they’re honest children. Unlike Nephilim though demon children are often subjected to the darker impulses they possess because of where they are born, usually in Hell. Your child is lucky, Ingo has a home and family that loves him, it give him the chance to be more than the evil thing people will assume he is.”

“I have three others at home,” Damian admitted to her. “Casmir, Raynor, and Fawke.”

“Four horsemen,” Raven deduced.

“According to a prophecy they’re a seal on our Trigon, there’s three more parts to the Door to Hell we don’t know about.”

“Prophecies come to clarity in time, and do not define our Fates. The harder one works to avoid their fate the more they seal it. Answers will come, Damian, not immediately though,” Raven admitted.

“Thank you,” he nodded to her.

“Of course, now remove your hand from my person,” she growled and he noticed that he had a hand on the small of her back.

“Habit,” he said stepping away from him.

“Which is the only reason I don’t beat you to death with your arm.”

“You sound like Todd,” he grimaced.

* * *

 

“Sister!” he whined as he reached for the tear, seeking the power.

“Sister!” the brothers cooed as the slid through the portal and he stared at the dawning, grime filled sky as rain poured from above.

“Sister…” they hissed as the moved forward.


	5. Family Reunions from Hell

Nosferato scowled as he lay trapped in a toddler’s arms as he tried to prevent the kids from destroying the kitchen.

He was going to have a serious talk with his mistress about this treatment, this was not acceptable and frankly it was degrading to his nature.

He was a terrifying demon!

* * *

 

Jason’s eyes snapped open when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. There was a low rumble from Ace, which had him frowning as he shifted Terry and Ingo off him. Carefully he pulled himself to his feet before silently navigating his way around Damian, Helena, Mar'i and Lian.

He made it to the door before he slipped out of it, motioning for Ace to stay.

Standing in the dark hall, only illuminated by the Manor’s huge open windows flooded with the moon’s light he looked around. The place was always a museum, and never eerie in feeling; but right now it felt eerie. The wind howled as it flew off the bluffs, and the waves were crashing. It was so familiar, yet right now, right now it felt off. Jason moved towards the window, a knife slid into his hand and he watched the exterior for a moment, then there was a cooling of the air which had him releasing a shuddering breath to see the steam as the frost formed on the window.

There was a shiver down his spine and Jason spun as he slashed out the knife and connected with shadows before those retreated.

“What the fuck?” he muttered.

Four red slits materialized, glowing in the dark, pulsing dangerously. They looked like Raven’s eyes when her second eyes showed up.

There was a loud bark and snarl, screams and Jason slammed through the shadows as he tore the door open and saw three red versions of Raven’s brothers encircling the kids. Ace’s fur was up and teeth were bared, Damian had a batarang out, and Jason leapt upwards as he slammed a knife into the skull of the nearest one then twisted around as he caught the other one. Talons slashed through his arms, he snarled as he slammed them into the ground, wrapping himself around the demon and snapping bones before getting to his feet to see Ace leap for the approaching demon. Jason didn’t beat his dog to the punch as he pulled the knife from the fallen demon and threw it at the other demon.

The demon disappeared into the shadows and Jason stood there panting for breath before he looked at the kids.

Damian was standing there with large uncertain eyes.

“Get the kids,” he ordered as he caught Ace and examined his dog before scratching his ears. “Good boy.”

“What was that?” Damian demanded as Jason scooped up Terry and Lian, also catching the startled floating Mar'i as Damian struggled with Helena and Ingo.

“Dunno, but we’re going downstairs, and then I’ll get Rae and bigger you,” Jason grimaced a bit at the throbbing of his arm and Ace bounded before them, predatory slinking as they headed for the clock.

* * *

 

Raven had set up a simple spell allowing her into Damian’s psyche. And now she was scouring his mind for reminents of his home dimension.

This Damian was not dissimilar to her own.

He had Dick, Jason, Cass, and Tim as siblings. He was best friends with Jon, and he was utterly in love with his Raven. It was rather endearing she noted watching Damian fumble over his words and blush and not know what to say when his Raven looked upon him.

“Do you find it amusing?” he asked her.

“Endearing, and rather reassuring, to know Damian is capable of a love like that. It’s impressive,” Raven stated.

“I wasn’t always going to be a brat,” he chuckled with genuine humor. Raven frowned at him a bit but continued sifting through memories, not daring to touch certain ones and moving others. She was seeking information of his home world so she sought for land marks, things that would be different. Thus far she’d found many but she’d also been discouraged.

Suddenly there was a pulse of darkness in the house which had Raven withdrawing her hands as she stood. She carefully listened to everything around her as her empathy stretched out.

“What is it?” Damian asked, slowly getting to his feet.

Her eyes scanned the shadows when she felt it more than she saw it. Her soul tore from her body as she threw herself between Damian and the talons that were aimed for his had have them tear through her own hand as she stopped them.

The blood dripped down to the wooden floors and she glared up into the red pulsing eyes of one of her brothers.

“Jesse,” she snarled.

“Little Sister,” Envy smiled at her as his talons tightened in the muscles of her hand. She didn’t flinch as she felt her own talons forming. “Weak,” he sneared, she gasped as talons stabbed her center and threw her into a wall. She grunted as she landed and felt the blood pouring from the wounds.

The feral snarl that broke from her tore from her baser nature as she felt her seals burning and she scrambled up to her feet as she charged him.

The magic swirled at her finger tips as she slashed it at him. He leapt out of her reach but not before she slammed the shadows downwards on Jesse then threw him through a portal.

Damian was struggling under the weight of another one of her brother’s attacks; Wrath.

Raven didn’t hesitate as she materialized before Jared.

“Pathetic,” he roared.

“Predictable,” she countered as she slashed her talons through his chest, floating up to his ear as she felt his beating heart in her fingertips. “See you in Hell, Brother,” she whispered then grasped his heart as she tore it out and Wrath fell lifelessly to the ground before shadows enveloped his body and it vanished.

“What the hell is going on?” Damian panted.

Raven winced now as she stumbled a step and pressed her hand to her rapidly healing side.

* * *

 

Damian had been startled at the materialization of demons, and he was unarmed; which had terrified him momentarily before grabbing a candlestick to defend himself with.

Now Raven and he stood in the dinning room before a pool of blood and Raven was panting. He dropped the candle stick as he grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him, as he tore her hoodie and shirt to properly assess the wound.

“That would be the family,” Raven groaned as she waved him off as she examined the rapidly shrinking wounds on her side.

“I know that much,” Damian sneered.

“Well, I don’t know anything past that right now,” Raven admitted.

“Rae!” Todd shouted, stumbling in, his arm was bleeding and gashed badly and Damian stared at Todd then.

“I’m okay,” she nodded as she waved him off.

“Thank God,” Todd groaned his eyes pulsing dangerously green, and Damian watched as the Pit started repairing Todd.

“That’s interesting,” he observed.  His brother had never gained control of the Pit, despite being a perfect resurrection. This Todd though, was apparently different

“What the fuck was that?” Todd demanded.

“The family,” Raven groaned as she stood, her skin was smooth and flawless again, then she walked to Jason grabbing his arm and sighing.

“On my world they are deceased,” Damian informed this Raven.

“Unlikely, demons are eternal, we are not merely mortal. I killed Wrath, Wrath will be healed in Hell where the dark powers are easily accessible, aiding in healing for demons. However, in your world they are most likely sealed away with Trigon, which means…” Raven grimaced.

“What sunshine?” Todd demanded.

“They’re here for Ingo,” Damian whispered in horror as the dawning realization hit him. His child was in danger, his feet were moving before he could stop them as he ran for the Cave.

“Fuck!” Todd muttered behind him.

* * *

 

Damian grabbed the purple baby as he backed away from the living shadows.

The man before his was handsome with red pulsing eyes; four of them, but movie star features. The features were not dissimilar to Raven’s, striking, unyielding and prideful, and terror gripped Damian’s spine as he held the sword level. No one had noticed that Terry, Lian, Mar'i, and Helena were behind this demon, in the cell they had set up for detoxing. Ace was snarling and pacing the glass.

“You have something I want,” the man’s voice was smooth and charming; like Dick’s. There was this burning desire in him to just do as the man wanted. Damian could feel the want from the man, feel how much this mattered, how important it was, and if he just gave it up then he’d make the man happy. For some reason he wanted the man to be happy.

‘ _Don’t!_ ’ was a thought that screamed in his mind as green eyes materialized in his mind’s eye and he found himself staring at the baby. That was enough to snap him of the idea of pleasing this man as his eyes narrowed on him and the sword in Damian’s hand raised a bit more defiantly.

“Come and get it,” Damian snarled the challenge, the baby gurgled in his arms.

“You don’t want that,” the man smiled.

“Jacob!” Raven roared as she came crashing from the shadows and talons slashed at the man who nimbly leapt away.

“Little Sister,” the man sneered.

“Brother, you will leave now,” Raven’s voice was hard.

“I will claim that power,” ‘Jacob’ smiled.

“And I will kill you a thousand times over before I allow you to touch that child,” Raven warned.

Jacob launched at her, Raven leaned back as she caught Jacob, her feet knocking him off balance; Damian didn’t get to move before Raven’s soul tore from her body and she disappeared from the Cave.

“Fuck! Where’d she go, shorty?” Jason demanded as he looked around with the other version of himself at his side.

“I… I don’t know,” Damian admitted.

“Has Raven defeated her father on this world?” the older man asked.

“What the fuck does that have to do with this!?” Jason demanded as he spun on the interploper.

“Everything!” the man snapped.

“As far as I know he’s been imprisoned in her gem and that’s all I fucking know about it,” Jason growled, Damian nodded as he glowered at the older man. “Now what the fuck does that have to do with what the hell just happened!?”

“Those were the Seven Deadly Sins,” the man said levelly. The baby made grabby hands for Damian’s other version and the man picked the kid up.

“And Rae’s Pride, I know all about that,” Jason growled. This was the first Damian was hearing of it.

“My Raven’s brothers want to destroy her; I doubt that’s changed in this universe.”

* * *

 

Raven threw Jacob off of her as her back hit the grass and she rolled to her feet. Her long hair was free now as she stood; her feet bare and her second eyes opened.

“Well will you look at this, we’re all here,” a lanky figure sighed; his uneven hair was greasy and long. Wrath materialized then, as did Envy and others walked forward.

“Been a long time, sister,” Jacob announced.

Raven said nothing as she stared at her six most powerful brothers. The talons were forming now as she felt her demon purring with interest.

* * *

 

Raven woke groggy and unrested the morning light peering in on her and she frowned wanting to hide her head. It was not a restful night as she fretted about her husband with their children.

Mainly she was concerned about the trouble Ingo would create in her absence; he was her most difficult child.

She reached to call her husband then groaned; NO! She was not THAT Woman! Biting her lip she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn’t cheating to check in and make sure he was still breathing was it?


	6. #OnlyinGotham!

Raven sighed as she gave up and gave in. She used her magic to pack her bag. Her husband, while sweet, and genuine in what he was trying to do for her, was misguided in thinking that this could ever be relaxing.

Her babies were all home, under the age of five, and her colicky baby was probably about to be throttled by her husband.

Alright, that last bit was an exaggeration as Damian was proving to be a fantastic father, ever patient. Even when the twins tested his patience. Sometimes she honestly wondered if the twins were the Fates way at laughing at her and Damian’s strong contrasts and throwing in the unrelated genetic madness of Damian’s many siblings. Azar knew the twins tried her patience far more than super villains could.

Pulling her hair up she twisted it effortlessly int a small bun before walking out of the room.

She summoned her bag and walked through a portal towards her home. Walking through it she frowned smelling smoke and heard a crash.

“DAMIAN!” Raven shouted as she ran through the house, her empathy was lashing out as she focused on the children, and the moment she tore through the shadows as she leapt into a fiery kitchen.

Casmir, Fawke and Raynor all stared at her with large eyes, while Nos was covered in flower, the stove was one and eggs were burning.

She looked between the four of them then around for Damian. There was no one and Raven looked at her children.

One.

Two.

Three.

Her empathy did not detect Ingram nor Damian and she looked at Nos.

“Nosferatu,” she growled, the now white nekomata bowed to her fury as she stalked into the destroy kitchen, her powers and magic swirling dangerously. “What the hell is going on here!?” she demanded.

“Mommy Said Bad Word!” Raynor squealed in delight.

“I do not know what you mean mistress,” he started.

She tapped her toe as she leaned over and arched her brows. Her hands were firmly on her hips to keep her from ringing the silver tongued feline’s neck.

“Master Ingram’s powers of multiverse travelling have come in, and he has whisked your mate and himself away,” Nos answered.

Raven paled at every word as she felt like the world was about to crush her.

This. Was. Not. Good. At All. She flicked her wrist as she summoned magic to clean and empathetically put her babies to sleep, scooping up the twins and levitating Cas as she took them to the nursery. The wards she placed there would keep her children locked there. Before she ran out. Her empathy latched onto the nearest Bat she could find as she reached through the shadows and yanked him into the Manor.

She stared at her father-in-law then.

“Raven!?” Bruce sputtered.

“Watch the kids, I have to get Damian and Ingo,” she gasped and she ran for her room. The shadows yielded to her, allowing her entry as she scoured her old scrolls for forgotten spells from Azarath.

* * *

 

Jason was quicker to change, pulling on his armor and weapons faster than anyone could inform him not to. Raven was out there facing who knew what, and he pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” the older version of Damian appeared dressed in one of Dickhead’s Nightwing uniforms.

“Raven’s out there, facing demons, I’m going after her,” Jason answered flatly putting a gun on the small of his back.

“You’re insane,” Damian said. Jason caught that version of Damian’s throat and slammed him into the wall.

“Yeah, just a little, but if you try to stop me I’ll burn you alive and walk through you rather than just going,” Jason snarled, he could feel the Pit pulsing dangerously close to the surface.

Damain grunted and Jason released the older man and looked at the kid.

“You’re in charge,” Jason said and tossed a comm at Dami. “Anything, you call for backup, all of the damn JL if you have to, understood?”

“I can take care of myself!” the kid snapped.

“Yeah, but you got five of them to think about. Don’t fuck it up short stack,” Jason warned as she straddled a bike. He revved the engine once, saw Damian on the other bike as the other man pulled a helmet on. Jason sat up, pulled his phone out, tapped out a fast text to Constantine before he kicked up the kickstand and tore out of the cave like a bat out of hell.

* * *

 

Dick sat on the docks with Garth, Roy and Wally as they played a high stakes poker game.

“So, final week of freedom? Excited or nervous?” Roy grinned.

“Excited,” Dick chuckled. He had never been more sure in his life about anything. Marrying Kori would prove to be the best thing ever, and not having Mar'i for a few days while Jay and Rae took care of the kids was a godsend.

His phone rang and he sighed.

“I’ll be back, no peeking at m cards!” he shouted as he glared at Wally.

“I don’t see why, we all know I’m going to win,” Garth muttered.

“Youwish!” Wally blurted out.

“Hello,” he chuckled answering the phone.

“Dick, we need help,” Damian’s voice was sure and firm.

“What happened?” he waved the guys off as he started up the hill.

“Demons,” he answered.

“I’m getting B, we’ll be there in an hour,” he said now running.

“Hurry, they’re… they’re after Raven and a baby,” he whispered. Dick hung up as he ran for B’s cabin and tore into his guardian’s room.

“We have to get to Gotham! NOW!” he shouted. B appeared with Selina who looked rumpled from sleep.

“What happened?”

“Dami called, I’ll get Cass and Tim, but we need to get to Gotham, now,” Dick said.

“I’ll get the gear.”

“I’ll keep the plans moving,” Selina said. She kissed B’s cheek as sh hurried past him and Dick nodded.

“What is happening?”

“Demons.”

* * *

 Raven cracked her knuckles as her second eyes snapped open and she stared at her brothers.

Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed and Lust smiled maliciously back at her.

“Been a while sister,” Envy spoke.

“Not long enough,” Raven admitted.

There was a blare of sirens behind her and Raven felt the humans coming out as the dawn broke the horizon.

“FREEZE!” they shouted.

“Yummy,” Gluttony grumbled.

“Get the child,” Lust ordered.

Raven threw her shadows as they spurred to life, Wrath charged her and she ran for him. He was fast, she was quicker as her demon senses took over and she leapt, using his shoulders as a springboard. She hurled a spell on her brothers as she slammed into their center cratering the park, feeling the earth give way under her emotions.

She was fast as she evaded Greed and blocked Envy’s asault. She knocked her fist into his gut as she twisted into him, grabbing his arm and yanking her over her shoulder into the ground as she dropped a portal. He screamed in agony as she allowed the shadows to consume him.

Gluttony was upon her, all five thousand pounds of rolled fat which had her talons emerging, she was quick to snarl as she summoned fire. Throwing shadows between the hail of bullets and the oncoming demons, throwing her brothers back behind their lines and keeping the cops safe. She felt a punch to her back which threw her off her feet, she twisted up to the air and flew up as she tossed  a shield around herself. Wrath slammed into the bubble, throwing her into the ground, she gasped as Gluttony sat on her shields and she wrathed to keep them up.

“Boring, sleep,” she heard Jack speak before she lost her strength and collapsed as Gluttony crushed down on her.

“Your problem Pride was you always did everything alone,” Jesse spoke maliciously.

“Da mihi virtutem ampectendam Azar,” she muttered the spell and there was a pulse of energy as she threw her brothers from her and knocked them into the skies. She gasped as she weakly rolled to her feet gasping for air. Wiping the blood from her lip she looked up at the cops who were now moving forward, weapons on her.

“Fuck,” she muttered as she slowly got to her feet.

“Hands up,” the cops bellowed.

“Not a wise move,” she muttered and let the shadows wrap around herself as she took to the skies. Her soul flapped it’s wing’s once and she groaned as she landed on Wayne Enterprises Tower and Raven stood there and she looked over the city.

That was a dumbass amateur move blowing all her brothers away from her. Bad idea.

This wasn’t like when she was a child in Hell, no, this was Gotham.

“Fuck,” she muttered. Such an idiotic move now she was going to have to track them all down and seal them away then get the baby home. Oh this was just a fucking nightmare, and her feet were cold.

* * *

Only In Gotham. Jim had long since come to that conclusion as he stood there where he’d seen a small slight girl not only wield the shadows like they were hers’ to command, but watched as she scattered six thing into his city.

Of course this would happen at the end of his shift.

Getting back to the precinct he’d gone to the roof to smoke and contemplate calling the big man himself to solve this problem but he didn’t.

The Bats were off to that wedding; and he wasn’t so foolish as to think the Bats and Waynes weren’t one in the same. He stared at the city when he felt the shadow pass over him; he half thought it was a Bat, but what he turned around to be faced with was a Red Hood, and an olive colored Nightwing.

“You,” he snarled, Jason Todd might not be a wanted man, but the Red Hood was.

“I’m after a little bird.” The Red Hood’s modulated voice was dangerously low, and Jim could see the green in the optic lenses.

“She flew away,” he replied huffing out the smoke and stubbing out his cigarette with his shoe.

“Where did she go?” the Nightwing impostor demanded.

“Dunno, but she’s a wanted woman.”

“The little bird is a hero, she’s a Titan, named Raven, look her up, now where’d you see her fly towards,” Nightwing demanded. Jim kept his eyes on the Red Hood, the bulking man was obviously dangerous, more dangerous than the kid had been as Robin.

“She flew towards WE Tower,” he answered.

Red Hood ran before anyone could blink and was gone.

“Thank you,” Nightwing said as he ran after the Red Hood.

“Only in Gotham,” he muttered as he rolled his eyes and headed in to clock out of his shift.

* * *

Damian didn’t know what to do about the kids as he sat with Titus and Alfred the Cat, but for the moment, Ace seemed to have the kids in hand, and everyone was sleeping soundly. The alarms blared suddenly, he grabbed his sword and the shadows materialized, four red eyes glaring down at him.

“Power,” the fat pig looking boy oinked out.

“I don’t think so porky,” he growled. Honestly, the thing was disgusting; worse than Dr. Pyg! The demon snarled, and then there was a scream as Ace came to life, and the massive pup launched itself teeth bared for the demon. The demon howled and Damian grabbed the baby.

Mar'i screamed as starbolts flew from her fingers as she screamed.

There was a sneeze and Damian screamed as he found himself plummeting towards Gotham River.

He curled around the purpled haired baby he had in his arms, and gasped as he slammed into the icy waters. There was a scream of protest when they broke the surface, and he struggled against tide and currents to keep his swords in hand and the baby.

 

 


End file.
